Twilight Mews
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: A red headed girl stands on the edge of a cliff and sighs "ive never gave much thought on how i would die.....but dying in the place of someone i love seems like a good way to go...."read the rest to find out! I might ckange this to an M rated fiction
1. Forks!

Twilight Mews

Part 1

Ok heres the cast list

Edward-Kisshu(obviously!)-17

Bella-Ichigo(no doubt!) -17

Carlisle-Pai-21

Esme-Zakuro-20

Alice-Purin-15

Jasper-Taruto-16

Emmett-Tasaku-18

Rosalie-Ringo-18

Jacob-Masaya-16

Billy-Deep Blue-30

Laurent-Gatou-40

James-Ryou-18

Victoria-Berry-17

Renee-Sakura-24

Phil-Keiichiro-27

Charlie-Shinatro-30

Jessica-Minto-16

Eric-Misshu-17

Angela-Lettuce-17

Mike-Disshu-18

Lauren-Moon-17

A red headed girl sat on the edge of a mountain……

"I have never given much thought on how I would die…."

In a forest a doe comes down to drink……unaware it is being watched…..

"…….but dying in the place of someone I love…seems like a good way to go…"

….the doe senses danger and sprints….its pursuer following intently…..run, run, run is what the doe did

Until the clearing it jumped and the pursuer caught its prey…..

The young red head walks sadly down the mountains trail…..

"H-Hello my name is Mommomiya Ichigo, but please call me Ichigo...thank you I am seventeen years old

and like cats and bats…I know its odd for a girl to like bats but its just me, I would miss Phoenix….I'd

miss the heat…,I'd miss my erratic, harebrained mother, and her new boyfriend Keiichiro…..but they

wanna travel so I thought it best I stay with my dad Shinatro for a while"

So Ichigo walked to Shinatro's police cruiser yes he was head of police.

Ichigo watched Shinatro's face and grew a sly smile, it was funny…cute even how he searched for topics to

talk about

"..Your hairs grew since I last saw you…" Shinatro said lowly

"…..cut it since last time...Shin-err dad"

"Hmm"is all dad said

"In the middle of Washington under a cloud of thunder and rain lies a small city, Forks,….this is where I

moving….. And this would be a good thing……………..I think."

It was a silent ride back to Shinatro's house he gave me a tour, but, I could still remember basic things

about his house.

My room was….err nice……

Pink walls, with my favourite toy Konecko my gold stuffed kitten toy sitting on my bed

"err Martha at the restaurant made it for you…hope you don't mind purple…"

"No purples um cool?"

"Ok il see you later"

" The best thing about my dad was he never hovers"

Just outside the window an engine revs, Ichigo goes to the window and sees three-well two men and a

young teenager standing beside a beat up looking truck the boy winks at her she heads downstairs to the

front door and opens it.

"Ah Ichigo look at you! the last time I saw you , you were no bigger than that fern bush ,how are you?"

Said the man in the wheelchair

"Deep Blue she was only four the last time she was here, you idiot!"

The man called Deep Blue laughed a little

"Hey don't be rude Masaya say hello! "Deep Blue said angrily to his son

"Oh! Sorry My name is Masaya Aoyoma we used to play together when we were little how are you?"

Masaya seemed nice and was cute but I wasn't in the mood for a relationship……not yet.

"Oh I remember you made the dog me….the cat im fine thanks Masaya."

He blushed

"So……what you think?

"Ermm what do I think of…..what?"

They all gave me odd looks I sweat dropped

"…….the tuck what do you think of the truck?"

"WOW is this…..this is awesome…..amazing….thanks "

"Cool come on il show you how to drive it Ichi"

I blushed a little too his voice was cute

Soooo he showed her where all the gear shifts and things were and how to drive in reverse

Until she knew what to do .

Oh joy! High school! It the middle of March and its autumn, the weather……Crap!

I saw boys, girls, more boys and surprise more girls! They seemed amused by my truck well screw them !

My truck I love it !

"mommomiya……Mommomiya….MOMMOMIYA!!!"

A young teenaged boy called out to me

"….Its Ichigo just Ichigo please?"

I said a little irritated

"Oh sorry! Um hi my name is Misshu im the tour guide around this place….so need a study buddy? Tour guide?……Lunch date?-"

"You know what im more of a suffer in silence type k?"

"Yeah yeah hey you know what your body screams Front Page Star all aloud!"

It dawned on me then what he was suggesting

"Wha-No! im doin-You cant-Me on paper in a picture I don't do good!"

He laughed a little

"Ok chillax im fooling chill Ichigo Chill"

I calmed down a little a went to gym

I HATED!P.E I was physically and mentally crap at it!

But I played anyway and as normal I ended up hitting or Injuring someone

"Im so sorry! I told them not to let me play but they forced e to!"

The boy turned round irritated at first but after seeing me he calmed down…odd

"No….its…its fine h-hi im Disshu……hey your Mommomiya right?"

"Its Ichigo! JUST Ichigo OK!?"

I said really irritated what is wrong with calling me Ichigo!?

" Ok il see you later Mom-err Ichigo"

So I went to lunch and everyone offered me a seat I swear is this school possessed or is everyone really

generous?

I was joined by my newly acquired friends Minto, Disshu, Misshu and Lettuce we spoke about mid-terms,

they asked what Phoenix was like I told them sunny, dry, warm and loud. But then something caught my eye

a blonde headed pre-teen with a bronze headed boy. There was a black wind-spiked haired guy with a red headed girl with a blood red ribbon in her hair (I have no idea what Tasaku or Ringo look like sorry if I got the description wrong! )

"Who are they?"

I asked genuinely confused

"That's the Cullen's check it out, their mr and mrs Cullen's foster kids, the little blonde headed girl that's

Purin Cullen she's with Taruto the one that looks like he's in pain, and the red head that's Ringo shes with

Tasaku the one who is big and proud looking, all of them are together as in they live with each other-"

Lettuce cut in

"Minto they're not actually related"

"I know but they live together its weird!"

I glanced back and my eyes caught sight of the most handsome and beautiful boy I had ever seen, he had

emerald-green hair, beautiful sun-gold eyes and snow white skin in my eyes he was perfection

"Who's that?"

I asked pointing to the tall boy

"Oh that's Kisshu Cullen he's beautiful, strong and really quiet, so don't go wasting your time on him, he's

not interested in any girl here"

I could have sworn that I saw his lip curve into a sly smirk!

"Don't count on it Mint"

"K good"

I turned away from their incessant chatter to look at Kisshu but he caught my eye I felt captivated by them

he gave me a sour look that forced me to look down what had I done?

I went to science where I was pounced on by Misshu

"Hey Ichigo how are you?"

"im fine-"

I was interrupted bye Disshu

" Hey Arizona how you liking the rain girl? You better get used to it"

"Hey Disshu your very cute but…….."

I blocked out their useless chatter and walked into science at that time the stupid fan turned on! I saw that

raven haired boy from lunch Kisshu he looked up an astonished look on his face then tried to force himself

to look down. I turned to the teacher and got my books

"All right Miss Mommomiya take a seat next to mr Cullen here"

Kisshu's face was a mixture of emotions anger, hatred, confusion and finally boredom

I took my seat next to him we listened to the teacher ramble on about blood worms how they burrow deep

into the preys body and lay their eggs in the corpse then they die on top of them becoming their babies first

meal before…….

I forced myself to stop listening to the teacher and took a quick glance at Kisshu…..he was asleep well I

thought he was until he gave me a really sour look but then relaxed and pushed himself away like he

smelled something horrid coming from me, I sniffed my hair and it smelled normal I only used strawberry

flavoured shampoo with vanilla conditioner not anything bad so what was with him I looked away from him

several minutes past and I could feel his golden orbs piercing into my skull I took a daring glance round and

I was right he was looking at me……intently…..so intently my heart quickened and to my surprise he got

up and ran out of the room, just after that the bell rang and I was once again left pondering on the question

that always eluded the answer I really wanted to know

What did I do wrong to upset him?

TwilightMetamoripho-sisMoon: Sooooooooo how was it for my first FF eh Kisshu, Ichigo?

Kisshu: Not bad, Not bad hey do I um have FUN in this fiction?

TMM:KISSHU!"whacks him on the head with her solar bell bell"

Kisshu blacks out

Ichigo: " ive been trying to have that type of control over him for years! Whats your secret?

TTM:_ You_ know what they say _Ichigo_ curiosity killed the _Cat!_

Ichigo:Hpmh your evil!"

TMM:"Thank you hope you all enjoy Twilight Mews theres more to come from this hyper writer See You!

Whoops and il try to get Kisshu conscious again bye, Ichigo……Come here!"

Ichigo runs and hides in the closet

Ichigo(whispers) "You readers better R&R quick for my sakes"

Oh yeah this is based on my knowledge of the film and books……and the characters of Tokyo Mew Mew

series and manga I do not own either of the books or films that I said If I did Kisshu and Ichigo would be

together and on their 2nd kid and Edward and Bella would be in their 5th film and I wouldn't be writing this

fic!

Again please R&R

Arigatou!


	2. Confrontations

Twilight Mews

Confrontations

TMM: Im back and Kisshu is wide awake and fit as ever isn't that right Kish?

Kisshu:Sure am thanks to Konecko-Chan

TMM:Kish this is in AMERICA our setting is in!

Kisshu=:IM JAPANESE I CANT HELP IT!

TTM"WELL TRY!

Ichigo :WOULD YOU TWO FREAKING IDIOTS SHUT THE HELL UP! I HAVE A HEADACHE THANKS TO TMM FOR MAKING ME KISS KISSHU SO SHUT IT!!!!"

TMM&Kisshu:………………..

Ichigo:Thank You!

TMM:enjoy…

Kisshu:save me!

Continuing…….

I planned on confronting him demanding to know what his problem was but as I headed into science

Kisshus seat was unoccupied translation he was gone….I spent the day alone well-except for P.E and

Calculus where I had Minto but I longed to see _**his**_ beautiful snow white face to see his hair as it flowed

when he turned to glare at me I MISSED HIM!

I spent the day in a sorrowful daze that I forgot to look where I was walking and bumped into Lettuce

"Sorry Lettuce are you ok?"

"Yeah im ok you? You seem sort of gloomy Ichigo"

"Huh? Oh I guess I just feel down today…."

She pondered then came down to warm smile

"……..You miss Kisshu don't you?"

I was shocked how did she guess am I that obvious!

"No…How did?………..yes, I do….."

She laughed lightly her voice was angelic like

"Thought so he has that effect on girls"

Really I never would have guessed!

"So….you know what's up with him?"

"No when its nice and sunny kinda like this they go off…"

"What?like ditch school?"

Lettuce laughed her angelic laugh again

"No of course not!, Dr Cullen and his wife let them off they take them hiking…..tried that excuse on my

parents .close! They're sooooooo lucky!

"wow they must have something really wrong with them……"

"No they just have _special needs_ and find them in the mountains."

_Special Needs_ what could she have meant?

I went home and pondered that statement until I had a mind-lapse and collapsed into bed.

The next morning I awoke to find a note stuck to my door it read.

_Dear Ichigo_

_I have an urgent police problem to attend to _

_If you go down to the kitchen you'll find pop tarts_

_I know you love strawberry so I ordered them special_

_Lots of love_

_- Shinatro _

I sighed and trudged down stairs ,Shinatro stuck to his note my favourite pop tarts strawberry flavour, I ate

my breakfast and went out to find Masaya standing next to my truck.

"Hey Masaya how are you ?"

"Oh not too bad been having problems with '_friends'."_

I gave him a sceptical look

"Im fine really I am!"

I gave up

"Ok!hey what are you up here for any way?

"Came to see how my truck is doing… and to see you"

Again he managed to make me blush

"Well your truck is fine and im heading to school"

"Oh ok hey you busy Saturday?"

"No…no that I know of where are we going?"

""Well we're going to la push on Saturday why don't you tag along"

"…Sure why not"

"Great see you Saturday!"

And he ran off happily

"What did I get myself into now"

I headed for school on the way I saw a flash of green at the corner of my eye if I had knew any better I

would have said it was Kisshu but that's silly how could he have got there so quickly

I walked to Calculus with Minto she chatted non stop about Disshu and the thing that Masaya told me

About, Calculus was normal the teacher babbled on about how X=A and FxS=E all that boring crap, I

walked into science and was very happy Kisshu was back beside me, he on the other hand not so pleased , I

took my seat and he shocked me

"…………..Hi my name is Kisshu Cullen your Ichigo?"

I caught my breath and answered

"Y-Yes im Ichigo Mommomiya Ichigo"

He smiled pleasantly at me

"Y-You weren't in yesterday?"

His smile faded his cold look came on again

"yes……I had a _Special Appointment_ on………."

"Oh……I see"

He tried to change the subject

"What do you think of the weather?"

Well its soaking wet for one thing mister obvious!

"Your talking about weather?

He looked a little embarrassed

"Yes…..I guess I am…"

That's new for a Teenager

"Well I hate the rain its wet runny and cold."

He laughed a little

"If you hate the rain why'd you move to the wettest place in the continental US?"

Well I never thought that him Kisshu Cullen would be the one that I tell everything to!

"Family problems"

I mumbled

"Oh…"

He gave me a sceptical '_Your not telling me everything' look_

"Fine Ok! My mom got a new boyfriend alright !, how is it you manage to make me reveal my deepest

secrets without trying? I mean what do you have mind reading powers? Huh? Come on what's your secret?

Eh mr Cullen?"

I said teasingly

I looked at him and was instantly afraid the look he gave me like I had just revealed a personal secret in

front of everyone I shut up immediately

He inhaled and exhaled a couple of times before speaking again

"……im sorry Ichigo I sometimes get irritated easily please don't be afraid of me"

I nodded and looked at the teacher

(WARNING A BIT OF KISSHUS PERVISHNES IN THIS CHAPTER HIS IDEA I SWEAR!)

Kisshu walked me through the hallways to my locker, seeing him like this was kinda nice, you know? Not

being afraid , being able to talk to him, be friends with him he was actually really nice when he wasn't in a

mood his moods frightened me the hostility in his golden eyes it was enough to scare an adult soldier!

"Hey Ichigo?"

Kisshu called me waking me from my day dream

"Huh? what?"

I said confusedly

"You almost walked into the wall silly cat!"

He laughed his beautiful laugh

"Whoops! He he he…….I am such an idiot!"

He looked at me for a while before saying

"No you're not! You just have rotten balance"

He said sensibly

" Yeah! I guess your right Kisshu"

He blushed faintly when I said his name

"….Kisshu?"

I said warily I didn't want to start a fight with him….not here

"What Ichigo? are you ok?"

He said unsurely as if he'd just hurt me

"Well……err your…..eyes changed…they were golden yellow and…..now they're black…."

I dared to look at him he looked like he was fighting with his conscience

At one point I heard him mutter

"No…NO…NOOOO!I WONT!"

Another time I heard

"Yes!…..You Know you want to!"

Then silence he fell to the ground with a thud

I was in uncontrolled horror and shock I ran to his side shaking him

I was almost sobbing his name

"kisshu….Kisshu……..KISSHU!!!!!"

Until I heard him gasp

".go.."

He muttered

"Yes…."

I said desperately

"s…stay away from ME!"

He said it so coldly so acidly that it stunned me to the spot

As he walked away he muttered one more thing that scared me to death

"See you……my prey"

At that moment I almost screamed

What happened to him?

Why did he snap at me?

And most importantly!

What did he mean by….._See You my prey……………_

That night I tossed and turned relentlessly until I felt a chill of cold go through my spine

I realised now that…..was not alone anymore……I had a good mind to scream Shiatros name…but I didn't

Why I have no idea I felt a hand rub my leg…now I was terrified but still I didn't scream

Cold lips placed on my forehead causing me hyperventilate I had the fleeting feeling to open my eyes and

meet my 'visitor' so I took a deep breath and tried to open my eyes with little success I heard my 'guest '

snicker and pressed his yes his! Lips to my ear and say

"Now now play nice let me have my fun!. My prey"

At that moment I knew

Who this burglar

This pervert

This idiot

Was

"KISSHU CULLEN!!!!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs

But when I looked he was gone

Like gone in thin air

I let my humiliation, horror and anger for him vanish as I went into a long and painless sleep

TMM: OK how was it Kisshu did you have your fun?

Kisshu:O.* twitches

Ichigo: 0.* twitches

TMM: Alright?wats up

Kisshu:YOU'RE THE BEST

Ichigo:YOU'RE THE WORST!

TMM:Thanxs ok stay tuned for more

Ichigo&Kisshu&Moon:TWILIGHT MEWS!

BYE

Kisshu:See You Soon

Ichigo:Remember R&R

Moon:BYE!


	3. Discussion

Discussion

TMM: Hey im ba ack!

Kisshu:Oh Joy!

Ichigo:…

TMM:whats the matter?

Kisshu: am I gonna have fun in this chapter?

Ichigo: am I going to be in a bad mood after this?

TMM: Maybe….maybe not read to find out!

Kisshu&Ichigo:Humph!

I never had gotten over that dream of Kisshu in my bedroom with me it didn't feel at all like a dream it felt

scarily real , im just being paranoid il see him today and we'll be fine and good! Like before and that idiotic

dream will be long forgotten right! Here I go!

I walked into Biology and to my utter disappointment he was gone like before when we met, when he hated

and didn't want to be near me or acknowledge me……..

I sat beside Lettuce who always held out a chair for me I was lucky to have her and Mint around they were

good friends to me…….

"…..HEY! I.C.H.I.G.O!"

Minto called me

"Sorry Mint….what is it?"

"Well prom is another 4 weeks away and we wondered……..-"

"will you come to help us pick dresses? PLEASE!?"

"Sure no problem…where is the dress store?"

"Ummm I think it just seven blocks away from the Quielettes Book store….why?

"No reason sure il go and help"

I went home to find….yet another note

_Dear Ichigo_

_Sorry ive got another police emergency_

_I wont be back til late_

_A friend of yours a boy told me to give you this_

_don't really know what it is,_

_it's the gift in black and gold wrapping_

_On the table_

_Ok _

_I love you loads_

_And will see you soon _

_-love Shinatro_

Dad really was getting good at letters and notes!

OK now who's present?.Lettuce? I honestly couldn't tell until I looked closely and found the

initials KC….I only knew one KC and that's Kisshu Cullen!………But what could_**he**_have sent me?

Only one way to find out! I rushed to the counter and there was a 6x6cm package. Honestly how the hell did

dad get it through the door! I started to pick and scratch at it until I saw what it was it was the present I told

my mum I wanted since I was 4.………….but how did He know????

Well I had two theories

1. I have gone mad and im hallucinating the gift

2. Kisshu really could read minds and got me this to cheer me up

My decision…..

I couldn't decide….I didn't want to believe it

….maybe it wasn't him maybe it was Masaya playing tricks…

But the wrapping looked so real , his colour themes

Oh well I need to get ready for my day out with Mint and Lettuce to look forward to though I still wish

Kisshu could go……..

"I hope Shinatro has some decent clothes!"

I sighed to myself as I went to look in dads wardrobe surprisingly he had women's clothes!

I found a nice little pink strap top, a blue denim jacket and a denim skirt in pink my lucky day!

So I slipped on the clothes and headed out to meet Mint and Lettuce who were waiting in Mints Blue

Mercedes so I ran and hopped in too

It was a half hour drive to Kawaii Clothes the shop we were going to…..

To me it looked ….ok not really my thing though too much blue and green not enough pink clothes for me

Mint and Lettuce tried on about………………………45 dresses all of which I said were…

"Nice!"

I said for the 46th time

"You said that for the last 45 dresses!"

Mint wailed angrily

"…..You're not really into this are you?"

Lettuce asked with her angelic voice tinted wit sadness

"…no I just really wanna go to this book store you know Quillets"

I said slowly and not really paying attention to them

"I'll see you guys later at the restaurant k?"

"Okay"

Said Mint

"See you, be careful its getting dark out"

Said Lettuce kind as ever

"Ok see you guys later"

And off I went to Quillets to start my 'project'

I arrived at the store to see an old man manning the counter must have been the owner

Woah! No wonder it was called Quillets 'Ancient' Bookstore! That dude must be 80, 90, 100!

"Umm hello?"

I said nervously

"…Oh hello young one, come in, come in please"

Said the crypt like man I could have sworn I saw a spider on his head eww!

So I got the book I wanted and headed out it was really dark now and I was al little bit scared to be honest

There were so many shadows and silhouettes at each turn but I gradually found the corner, unfortunately for

me so did four drunk teenage boys coming my way….so I quickened my pace a little they noticed me

starting to run so they quickened their pace aswell, two went around and countered me, a tall ginger haired

guy put one muscular arm around my waist pulling me to his chest

"hey pretty lady what you doing here alone?"

I mentally puked

A black haired medium built boy just two years older than me probably

Slapped my butt and tried to kiss me he stopped at the sound of a deep, fearsome, growl

I glanced behind me and saw two blood red eyes it terrified me but I knew who it was….

"kisshu…."

I mumbled

His eyes went wide and he growled

".!."

His voice was wild and booming

The boy immediately dropped me and ran behind the ginger haired boy

"..!"

He growled to me I was happy to oblige!

I ran into his Volvo and strapped myself in

"hey dude that's _my girl_"

The ginger haired boy said winking at me I wanted to be sick

But another growl came from Kisshu…..oddly enough when he spoke he was perfectly casual, yet

threatening

"If…you ever try to hurt _my Ichigo _again I will personally make sure that you never see daylight again!……are we clear?_ dudes?"_

"Y-Yes w-we'll never cause her trouble again right lads?"

The boys whimpered

"…….Good now get out of my sight before I cause you unbearable agony!"

He said acidly

They ran like cowards

Kisshu got into the Volvo

I was in a mixture of feelings…Fear was primal, Confusion, Awe , and Astonishment

But mostly in pure fear

He inhaled and exhaled a few times before he spoke again

"………………..Ichigo? Did they…..try anything….did they….hurt you?"

He was speaking more softly I guess he could see I was on the verge of tears

I stuttered to speak

"I-Im ok" I lied

" Ichigo…please, please don't be afraid I didn't want you to have see that"

His voice was shaking

"Kisshu?……"

His head turned

"hmm what is it Ichigo?"

Il just say it

"I saw two huge elf-like ears on your head when you had red eyes….."

He stopped the car immediately

"…………………….. …………… What did you just say?"

His voice was blank with no emotion

I gulped hard

"im sorry I should've stayed quiet….sorry"

I said barely audible

We drove to the restaurant in silence

I saw Mint and Lettuce they looked really worried

"Ichigo!where the hell have you been!?"

Mint yelled angrily

"Ichigo you gave us a heart attack!

Said Lettuce angelic as always

Kisshu stepped in from the shadows

They both shut up

"Im sorry….. I met up with Ichigo and…well we got talking…."

Still silent

"if you don't mind id like to treat Ichigo to dinner, after il drive you home myself"

"how thoughtful of you"

Said Mint dreamily

"Yeah really thoughtful"

Lettuce said angelically

I nodded as I took his hand and went in

When we went in I heard them laughing from the entrance Kisshu just chuckled

And said into my ear so close his breath tickled my ear…..causing me to blush madly

"Just ignore them and enjoy this…you'll be shocked at how _silky smooth_ I can be"

We got our table and I saw what he meant

When the waitress came over she immediately took our order

Kisshu winked at me and continued with his '_plan' _

" _Hey there, now whats a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this eh? What are you 17?18?"_

_I couldn't believe my eyes how could he do that!_

_When she went away I glared at him_

"_What?"_

"_You. You scam artist!"_

"_Ow…..that stung…kitty kat!"_

"_Kitty Kat?"_

"_Well since you don't like rain , hate loud noises and when you saw a white t-shirt floating you ran around _

_Screaming…..so you have all the qualities of a cat"_

"…………………………"

_I was silent_

"_Dinners here and when you finish il tell you everything you want to know _

_About me ok?_

_I nodded and ate knowing after this we were going to have a big discussion_

_TMM: there ya go_

_Kisshu:You lied I never had fun_

_Ichigo:Well I am in a bad mood!_

_TMM:What else is new!_

_TMM:Ok that's it for me the now il do more soon bye_

_Kisshu R&R and il give you a kiss ;)_

_TMM: A casonova as always _

_GOODNIGHT!_


	4. The Truth is Revealed

The truth is revealed

It was a quiet night when………..

Pant, pant, pant went the worker as he ran from whatever it was pursuing him he ran to his boat where he

stopped to gaze upon a young looking red head with a blood red flower in her hair she was the essence of

beauty she had a shine coming off of her

"Well hello there little lady, what you doing here, eh?"

He said smugly

"eww!how gross Ryou can we just hurry up and do this! Please! He's grossing me out!"

Squealed the red head to a blonde short haired male with no top on

"Who are you?"

Asked the worker to the young man

"Its always the same inane questions with you simple minded mortals….who are you?…."

Said the blonde headed male

"why are you doing this?….."

Said the red head

"Ryou!lets not play with our food now…"

Said a dark green haired man

The male called Ryou kicked the worker hard so that blood came out of his wound, causing the three people

to inhale and look down hazily at the now terrified man and…….well safe to say the man did not have a

successful survival, the three people stood and walked away triumphantly a satisfied smile on their now

blood red lips

Meanwhile…..

Kisshu and I sat quietly neither of us spoke either too afraid or too nervous, Kisshu decided it was his turn

to explain first

"So I suppose you want some answers?"

He asked

I simply nodded

He inhaled then exhaled a couple of times before speaking

"Well….as you obviously know my name is Kisshu Cullen im 17 years old I was born 1992 I love to hunt I sometimes-"

I interrupted him

"whoa!, Kisshu I don't need to know that stuff……. Its about the………ears."

His face went blank

"….Oh…them…well ichigo if I told you you'd think I was crazy"

"It cant be that bad Kisshu"

He looked down

"Ok….so tell me more about what you meant when you said "_I could hear those low-lifes thoughts…."_

I said trying to change the subject

"Well I can sort of read minds….except yours"

He smirked at this

"Is there something wrong with my brain?"

I said worriedly

"…..I just told you I can read minds and you think something's wrong with you!?"

He said confusedly

"Well, yeah but I think its really cool that you can do that"

I said smiling

"Thank you for letting me get to know you better Ichigo…..I have had an excellent time"

He said then he went down to my ear and whispered

"And I promise il tell you about the ears when you figure out my riddle"

My face went blank

"Here goes ok….foxes bite and cats play at night if you run into me you'll get more than a fright"

He winked then took me to his car I was still confused about his riddle

We rode home in silence when I decided I felt too hot

"Ok I think im hot enough"

I went to turn down the heating when I hut his hand by accident, his hand was really cold

"Your hand is freezing"

I said

He recoiled his hand

"…………..Sorry…………….."

He muttered

"S'ok"

I said

We were at my house in no time

I thanked him for having me

As we got home the light went into a nice twilight

I looked at him he looked like he was in pain

"I-I have to go…"

He said and off he went

As quick as a flash of lightning…he was gone

I went in Shinatro was fast asleep on the couch

I went into my bedroom and laid in bed analyzing what he had said

"Foxes bite, cats play at night if you run into me you'll get more than a fright"

Well I thought to myself if he says I'll run into whatever it is I guess im going out tonight

I got a nice little frock on and headed out to see what Kisshu meant I went to a place where hardly any light

showed only moonlight and the fade light of my flashlight

I gripped my weapon and held out my palm I placed it lightly against my skin and held my breath whilst I

slit my palm and let a few red drops fall to the ground. I stayed still for a few moments the city had gone

silent…..eerily silent

"This was a really bad idea"

I said to myself

There was a whoosh

"mmm yes it was"

Said a silky voice

"Where are y-you?"

I said trying to be brave

"Im right next to you cant you feel me?"

Said the voice

I was about to say no when I felt a cold had grip my leg

I gasped in shock

"Hey now what you say we have some _fun?"_

_I was now really terrified _

_I whimpered_

_My harasser stopped to look at my face I was close to tears_

_He thought for a minute_

"_We'll continue this another time my friend"_

_Just as he ungripped my leg, I kicked him and quickly flashed my light on him _

_I was shocked, completely and utterly shocked_

"_Well Ichigo………I guess you got your answer…….and il tell you my biggest secret are you ready?"_

_I stood shocked and scared_

"_Ichigo…….!"_

_There it was I finally got the truth and…..the truth actually stung_

_My Kisshu was a Vampire_

_I couldn't take anymore shock in that night I fainted _

_The only image in my head was Kisshu with fangs and two elfin ears _

_TMM:Well here it is are you happy Kisshu?_

_Kisshu:I got to have me my fun yay_

_Ichigo: Neh…..ive been through worse_

_TMM:Ok enjoy reading this the end is going to be soon and there is a HUGE twist_


End file.
